brickbronzefandomcom-20200213-history
Appendix:Brick Bronze Walkthrough/Extra 1
Extra Chapter 1 — The Titan Runs? Frostveil Catacombs The entrance to the Frostveil Catacombs is located in Frostveil City. To get to the catacombs, you must first have HM8 Rock Climb. The entrance to the catacombs is left of the Frostveil Gym. If you choose to go to the left of the gym you will see a broken wall. This wall can only be scaled with Rock Climb. Once you have scaled the wall, you may enter Frostveil Catacombs. Inside of the Catacombs will be three sets of puzzles, each puzzle may pose a great challenge to the player if they do not know what clues to look for. First Puzzle The first puzzle is a wall with writings on it in a rectangular hall. The wall is written in Braille — a form of written language for the visually impaired to feel and understand. When decoded, it will state: "First Girafarig, last Dunsparce." ''This means that Girafarig has to be first and Dunsparce has to be last in the player's party. Girafarig is found on Route 5, while Dunsparce can be encountered at Old Aredia. Once they are in their correct party slots, clicking on the wall will cause it to open, completing the first puzzle. Second Puzzle The second puzzle is a significantly bigger room, with another wall at the end, and there are four colours that connect to the wall. In order to complete this puzzle, the player has to press the buttons for each colour in a certain order: Red, Green, Red, Blue, Blue, Yellow, Green. The wall will then proceed to open. After it opens, HM6 Rock Smash is required to shatter a cave door, completing the second puzzle. The colour order for the puzzle is the same colour pattern as the 7 glass jars in a cabin with a red roof on Route 15 from left to right. Third Puzzle Colored Spheres.png|The final puzzle. RobloxScreenShot04152017 190229-803.png|A little closer. The third puzzle is located in a big open area, with a rectangular tile game in the middle of it. In order to complete this puzzle, the player has to move the coloured dots into their corresponding colour on the floor and try to make room for others to get to their own. This is the most challenging out of the previous puzzles. Refer to the photos for the solution of this puzzle. After completing the final puzzle, the area will start violently shaking, and then it will state that some chambers have opened somewhere far away. Before proceeding, purchase a lot of Dusk Balls in Poké Ball Emporium, Anthian City - Shopping District — they will come in handy! Calcite Chamber Calcite Chamber is one of the three chambers that holds a legend belonging to a special group, the Legendary Titans. It is inhabited by the Legendary Titan, Regirock. To find Calcite Chamber you must first go to Route 6. Once on Route 6 take a left veering away from the path to Mt. Igneus. Proceed forward after taking the right. You will then see that a door has opened in the pillar beside the strange rock formation. Then, walk into Calcite Chamber. When entering this rocky chamber, the player has to descend a rugged staircase, and Regirock is seen deep inside. Proceed and click on it to start the battle. Players only have one chance to catch it, so '''save beforehand and turn off the Auto Save function'. |- |- |- }} |- Martensite Chamber The next chamber is inhabited by the Legendary Titan, Registeel. To find the Martensite Chamber the player must first travel to the Grove of Dreams. Next, the player must head up the path towards the Tree of Fire. Behind the Tree of Fire used to be a blocked mineshaft. Now, the mineshaft is now open and the player can proceed inside. After entering this modern-styled chamber, proceed through the narrow passage and Registeel can be seen in the inner room. Click on it to start the battle. Players only have one chance to catch it — you know the drill by now. |- |- |- }} |- Dendrite Chamber The last chamber to be inhabited by a Legendary Titan is the Dendrite Chamber which hosts the Legendary Titan, Regice. To find the Dendrite chamber the player must travel to the very end of Route 15 right before Frostveil City. Once the player is right outside of the gate which leads to Frostveil City, proceed just a little bit then turn left to and walk forward to enter Dendrite Chamber. After entering this icy chamber, proceed through the frozen passage and Regice is seen deep inside. In order to start a fight with it, click on it. This is again once only, so you know what preparations you should take. |- |- |- }} |- Titans' Throng Remember that unopened door on Route 14? Travel there with the three legendary titans in your party for a special surprise. Click on the door and it will open up into a secret room. The final member of the Legendary Titans — Regigigas, waits for the player inside as a statue. Upon entering Titans' Throng, a grey statue of Regigigas can be seen inside. Approaching it will cause the "statue" to awake and break open to the presence of other Protectors, revealing that it is indeed the sleeping Titan itself. The player prepares to fight Regigigas right there like fighting the Protectors beforehand... But suddenly Regigigas turns left and slowly walks to a blocked cave exit to the player's right, smashing it open and disappearing from the chamber! From this point on, Regigigas can now be found in the wild as a roaming Pokémon, and one of the rarest at that. Much luck is needed to encounter and catch Regigigas. Category:Walkthrough